New Start for an Old Love
by Edna Mayor
Summary: Takes place after John left Marlena the first time after Kristen came back
1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 months since my life took a horrible turn. Kristen came back to town and destroyed my marriage and my life. I lost my husband and the love of my life. John Black, because of her lies. He believed her over me. He turned his back on me, our love and our marriage. He hasn't spoken to me since he moved out of the townhouse, 3 months ago.

It has been 2 months since I have had the energy or desire to leave my bedroom. I know something is wrong with me but without John I just dont care. I just wish the man that I love still loved and wanted me, instead of staying as far away from me as he can get.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later... It has been 6 months since John left and still barely any contact. I finally found out was wrong with me... I am pregnant with John's baby, but since he rarely talks to me I haven't had the chance to tell him. It has been 5 months since I have left the townhouse and still seems like he hasn't noticed . I am beginning to show and I know I must tell John, after all he is the father and has a right to know.

(picks up the phone and calls John, it rings but goes to voice mail)

Me: John, I know you are there but don't want to talk to me but I have something very important to tell you. I have been trying to tell you for 3 months but you refuse to talk to me so this is how you find out...I am pregnant John. I am about 6 months pregnant with your baby and if you want to talk you know where to find me (hangs up)

John sits there stunned after hearing his estranged wife's voice telling him that she is pregnant with his baby and that she has been trying to tell him all this time but he refused to talk to her. He felt ashamed and guilty and he knew he needed to talk to her, to apologize and win back the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally fell asleep after leaving John a message telling him about the baby, when suddenly I hear the bedroom door open. Terrified I just lay there as the intruder climbs into my bed and wraps his arms around me and places his hands on my growing stomach. I recognize those arms, they belong to John.

John: Baby, I am so sorry. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me? I love you so much baby. I have never stopped loving you. I was never mad you. I was mad at myself for believing her and trusting her over you. I was too ashamed of myself to look at you. I felt like you didn't deserve you because of what I did.

Me: (tears fall at his beautiful words and turn to face him as I take his face in my hands) Oh my love, I do forgive you and I love you too. But why now? Why tonight? It has been 6 months.

John: It was your message Baby. I could hear the pain and heartbreak in your voice and it killed me and hearing your voice made me realize just how much I missed you (leans in and kisses her lips softly and gently but then she pulls me into a passionate kiss)

(pulls back from the kiss when I need air and tells him) Prove your love to me, make love to me.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been several months since John and I reconnected. We are happier than ever and Kristen has left Salem once again.

John: Baby?

Me: Yes, my love

John: What would you have done if I had't come back to you?

Me: I would have moved back to Colorado and raised this baby on my own

John: Would I have ever seen you or the baby?

Me: No, It would have been a fresh start for me and this baby. The only people I would contact are Sami, Eric and Will.

John: I am so sorry I hurt you baby. I will never forgive myself for that.

Me: I love you Baby and that's in the past, we are starting over.. you, me and our baby.

John: I promise I am never gonna leave your side again.

Me: You better not because I will move to Colorado with this baby and you will never see either of us ever again.

John: I am never gonna let you go again baby.

A few weeks later I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that we named Robert Joshua Black. We have recently learned that Kristen died shortly after she left Salem. John and I have renewed our vows and are enjoying our new start at life.


End file.
